This invention relates to cans or containers for holding fluids and especially, although not exclusively, to containers for inflammable fluids such as gasoline and the like, and more particularly to the so-called "jerry can".
Particularly, the invention relates to a container which has been converted into a "safety can" and to the adapter arrangement for effecting the conversion of the container into a safety can.
It is well known in the prior art to use containers which are popularly known as "jerry cans" to store inflammable fluids such as gasoline. The containers may be made of steel or plastic and are so contoured and constructed that they may easily be stacked in a nested relation, one atop the other, for efficient space utilization during storage and transportation.
The following U.S. patents show examples of prior art jerry Cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,200--issued to Frank S Flider on July 17, 1973; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,002--issued to Wofram Schiemann on Feb. 24, 1976.
As best seen in the aforementioned Flider patent, the prior art jerry can is provided with a simple cap member which is in screw-threaded engagement with threads inside the neck opening of the can. Similarly, the aforementioned Schiemann patent shows a spout member having external threads which are adapted to engage internal threads of a screw-on type cap member, not shown.
The prior art jerry cans such as those shown in the aforementioned Flider and Schiemann patents are essentially storage receptacles for inflammable fluids, such as gasoline and the like.
On the other hand, it is also well known in the prior art to provide so-called "safety cans" as exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,822--issued to Pahr Anderson on Aug. 12, 1919;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,747--issued to Roy H. Richmond, Jr. on Sept. 30, 1969;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,807--issued to Frank S. Flider on Apr. 17, 1973;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,122--issued to Frank S. Flider on Apr. 24, 1973;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,235--issued to Frank. S. Flider on Feb. 26, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,605--issued to Frank S. Flider on May 21, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,791--issued to Frank S. Flider on Dec. 3, 1974.
Safety cans for inflammable fluids, such as those shown by the foregoing patents, are provided with an operating or control handle and linkage arrangement which automatically open a normally closed cap member when the container is tipped, while the handle is held, with the cap reclosing when the container is set down and the handle is released. And while separate flash arrestor adapters exist which have been attachable by friction to fluid containers, none has been usable while simultaneously permitting stacking, together with secure affixation.
Safety cans also usually have a neck portion with a filter screen which strains the inflammable fluid entering and leaving the container and which also serves as a flame arrestor or fire barrier.
However, safty cans of the prior art are generally not contoured or shaped in such a manner that they may be stacked in a nested relation, one atop the other, for efficiency in storage and transportation, for optimum space utilization, and for safely locking the fluid release members into a closed position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to convert a conventional jerry can into a safety can thereby providing a composite can which has the efficient space utilization features of the jerry can including "nested stacking" and the like and which also has the safety features of the safety can, including a control handle and linkage which automatically opens a normally closed cap upon movement of the operating handle in an opening direction or when the container is tipped while the control handle is held, with the cap automatically reclosing when the container is set down and the control handle is released; one which further includes a flame arrestor extending into the converted can from the pour spout.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adapter arrangement which permits conversion of a conventional jerry can into a safety can.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adapter device which is removably mounted on a conventional jerry can.
In achievement of these objectives, there is provided in accordance with the present invention, a safety dispensing container for inflammable fluids such as gasoline and the like, which is constructed by modifying a storage container by the addition of an integrally constructed pour spout, a safety cap in normally closed relation to the pour spout, and a spring-biased operating or control handle and linkage arrangement connected to the safety cap to cause opening of the safety cap upon movement of the control handle in an opening direction, and insuring closing of the safety cap due to the action of the spring-biased control handle when released. More specifically, there is provided in a given container a body having a hollow interior for receiving an inflammable fluid, the upper surface of said body being provided with an opening through which inflammable fluid may be poured, a pour spout secured in said opening, a safety cap adapted to seat on the outer end of said pour spout in closing relation to said pour spout, an operating handle, means mounted to support said handle for pivotal movement, link means connecting said safety cap to said handle whereby pivotal movement of said handle affects opening of said cap, spring means mounted on the upper end of said body and engaging said link means to constantly bias said link means and said cap and handle toward a closed position, and means defining a recessed bottom portion and a normally flat horizontal region on the upper end of said body to serve as a seat for the recessed bottom portion of another container in a nested relation.
A further feature of the invention is the sub-assembly of the fixtures which are mounted on the prior art jerry can to adapt it to receive the safety cap or cover, cover bracket and operating or control handle, and flame arrestor, all of which cooperate to convert the prior art jerry can into a safety can.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.